Some types of devices may periodically transmit data to cloud computing devices or other network computing devices located over a network from the transmitting device. With the advent of the Internet of Things (IoT), traditional models of data transmission to network computing devices may be insufficient. In particular, millions of IoT devices may generate data that together may have a significantly larger volume, velocity, and variety than the data generated by traditional applications and devices. For instance, if all this data is attempted to be transmitted over a network to one or more network computing devices for centralized processing, an underlying application and/or network may suffer latency, errors, or the like.
Conventional solutions may include a controller configured to provide individualized control of a payload in each data packet, as described, e.g., in US Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0172672, to Pekarske et al., filed Dec. 29, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, in the domain of mobile and cellular communications, the network connection may sometimes be unreliable, which may lead to packet losses, delays in transmission, and so forth, which may compound the complexity of transmitting data to the network computing device.